God Help The Outcasts
by danny1993
Summary: Disney/Glee crossover of sorts... Calliope is a down and out English teacher who is on the verge of giving up...until she gets the job running the Glee club. SYOC, PM only. Re-uploaded with start of story
1. Chapter 1

God Help The Outcasts

_Hi there, where do I start? Well I guess I should tell y'all my name. My name is Miss Sheppard. Calliope is what I go by though. All my students call me that, so why not have you guys call me it too? I've been an English teacher at Walt Disney High for the last three years, and I've hated every moment of it. Well I did, until…_

"So they're cutting glee club?" Calliope asked the Principal. Principal Ferry, who is quite possibly the nicest woman on the planet. The grey haired woman sighed, stood up and walked slowly round to the other side of the table, leaning against the edge of the table.

"Sadly, yes. Since Mrs Potts left and went to that private school all the way across town, we have no one to run the club, so we need to cut it from our budget," Principal Ferry sighed.

"I'll run it! You know I love music, and nobody at this school loves these kids as much as I do. So why not let me run it?" Calliope said, bouncing out of her seat and smiling at the shorter woman.

"Do you think you have what it takes, Calli?" Principal Ferry asked, taking off her tiny glasses and cleaning them on her little pink scarf that she wore around her neck.

"Bring it on!" Calliope smiled. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But as long as she worked her butt off, The Kingdom Hearts, would not fail. She just needed to get some kids to sign up…

* * *

** GOD HELP THE OUTCAST **

* * *

Okay, so Disney High was pretty much a bust. Not as many characters submitted as I'd hoped for. So I'm being forced to cancel it. But do not fret, as I am planning another SYOC based on Disney characters. It's a sort of crossover with Glee, although no one from Glee (i.e. Blaine, Rachel etc.) will be featured. The title comes from the song from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame"

The glee club will be run by Calliope-one of the Muses from Hercules. Her look-a-like and sing-a-like is Jennifer Hudson.

and then we have Principal Ferry- Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Her look-a-like is Jennifer Rhodes.

* * *

Okay, I never usually do this with SYOCs but here they are- the rules:

The characters must bear some similarities to their Disney counterparts.

No one is perfect, everyone has flaws.

No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus(give them a bit of character, make them interesting)

Have a realistic look-a-like (i.e. age appropriate, if the look-a-like is 29, they shouldn't be the look-a-like for a 15 year old)

Adults are also being accepted (Evil Queen, Malificent, Hades etc.)

And to prove that you have read the rules, make the subject title God Help The Outcasts -(character's name)

* * *

Here's the application form:

First Name:

Middle Name (If they have one):

Last Name:

Disney Character:

Friendly Nicknames:

Bullying Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences):

Flaw(s):

Sexuality:

Virgin (Explain if no):

Appearance (please be as detailed as possible):

Clothing Style:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Music Style(s):

Why Did They Join Glee Club:

Play Any Instrument(s) and Tell Which One(s):

Dream(s):

Idol(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship With parents:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Type of Friends They Have:

Type of Enemies They Have:

Habit(s):

Allergies:

Fear(s):

Audition Song:

Other songs (Minimum of 4-Maximum 10):

Storyline (Minimum of 2-Maximum 6)

Clique:

Describe Them in One Sentence:

Other stuff:


	2. God Help The Outcast Cast List(So Far)

God Help The Outcast

Cast List:-

* * *

Faculty:-

Calliope Sheppard, 28, English Teacher and coach of Glee.(Look-a-like Kelly Rowland, Sing-a-like Kelly Rowland)by me

Principal Ferry(Fairy God Mother), 60, Principal of Walt Disney High(Look-a-like Jennifer Rhodes)by me

Matthew Lyons(Mufasa) 58, Vice Principal of Walt Disney High(Look-a-like Tim Burton) by RosemaryAlysse

Amy Fey(Merryweather) 33, Librarian(Look-a-like Katherine Heigl, sing-a-like Natasha Beddingfield) by RosemaryAlysse

Sebastian Krabapple,(Sebastian) 37, swim coach(Look-like Eddie Murphy, sing-a-like Eddie Murphy) by me

Robin Genie(Genie) 31, math teacher(look-a-like John Stamos, sing-a-like Robin Williams) by Angierae101

Mallory Diablo(Malifecent) 40, French teacher(Look-a-like Laura Leighton, sing-a-like Sam Bailey)by me

* * *

Students:-

Sadie "Snow" White(Snow White) 16 sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Lucy Hale, sing-a-like Lucy Hale) by me.

David Prince(The Prince) 17, junior, straight(look-a-like Grant Gustin, sing-a-like Grant Gustin)by me

Ella Glass(Cinderella) 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Elizabeth Olsen, sing-a-like Amanda Seyfried) by RosemaryAlysse

Charlie Prince(Prince Charming) 17, Junior, Straight(look-a-like Steven R. McQueen, sing-a-like Adam Levine) by me

Aurora Hale(Princess Aurora) 16, sophomore, straight(look-a-like Sasha Pieterse, sing-a-like Dove Cameron) by Angierae101

Phillip Clarington(Prince Phillip) 17, junior, straight(look-a-like Chace Crawford, sing-a-like Kevin McHale) by Angierae101

Ariel Shubert(Ariel), 16, sophomore, straight(look-a-like Debby Ryan, sing-a-like Debby Ryan) by SaintSparkle

Eric Tyler(Prince Eric), 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Logan Lerman, sing-a-like Sam Tsui) by me

Fletcher Fishman(Flounder) 14, freshman, bisexual(Look-a-like Ross Lynch, sing-a-like Ross Lynch) by Me.

Vanessa Urchin(Vanessa/Ursula) 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Miranda Cosgrove, Sing-a-like Miranda Cosgrove) by me

Belle Rose(Belle), 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like- Lea Michele, sing-a-like- Lea Michele) by Angierae101

Adam Beast(The Beast) 17, Junior, straight(Look-a-like Cory Monteith, sing-a-like Cory Monteith) by Angierae101

Gaston LeGume(Gaston) 17, Junior, straight(Look-a-like James Maslow, Sing-a-like Richard White) by Angierae101

Aladdin Burden(Aladdin) 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Avan Jogia, sing-a-like Avan Jogia)by Angierae101

Jasmine Sultan(Jasmine) 15, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Naya Rivera, sing-a-like Naya Rivera) by Angierae101

Rebecca Wood(Pocahontas) 17, junior, straight(Look-a-like Shay Mitchell, sing-a-like Judy Kuhn)by me

Johnny Smith(John Smith) 18, senior, bisexual(Look-a-like Zach Roerig, sing-a-like Samuel Larson) by me

Mulan Hua(Mulan) 16, sophomore, bisexual(Look-a-like Katie Leung, sing-a-like Lea Salonga) by Angierae101

Tiana Coleman(Tiana) 17, junior, straight(Look-a-like Zendaya Coleman, sing-a-like Beyonce Knowles) by Angierae101

Naveen Maldonia(Prince Naveen) 17, junior, straight(Look-a-like Zayn Malik, sing-a-like Bruno Mars) by Angierae101

Charlotte La Bouff(Charlotte La Bouff) 17, junior, straight(Look-a-like Brittany Snow, sing-a-like Brittany Snow) by Angierae101

Raphaele Bishop(Rapunzel) 14, freshman, straight(Look-a-like Ginny Gardiner, sing-a-like Ariana Grande) by Yonna9queen

Flynn Rider(Flynn Ryder) 17, Junior, straight(Look-a-like Beau Mirchoff, sing-a-like Liam Payne) by me.

Elsa Arendelle(Elsa) 17, junior, straight(Look-a-like Dianna Agron, sing-a-like Idina Menzel) by angierae101

Anna Arendelle(Anna) 15, freshman, straight(Look-a-like AnnaSophia Robb, sing-a-like Kirsten Bell) by Angierae101

Kristoff Bjorgman(Kristoff) 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Chord Overstreet, Sing-a-like Jonathon Groff) by Angierae101

Hans Westerguard(Hans), 17, junior, straight(look-a-like Armie Hammer, Sing-a-like Santiago Fontana) by Angierae101

Pinocchio Geppetto(Pinocchio) 15, sophomore, homosexual(look-a-like Chris Colfer, sing-a-like Chris Colfer) by Angierae101

Peter Prescott(Peter Pan) 14, freshman, bisexual(look-a-like Dylan Everett, sing-a-like Max Schneider) by me.

Wendy Darling(Wendy) 14, freshman, straight(look-a-like Chloe Moretz, sing-a-like Taylor Swift) by Angierae101

Teresa Bell(Tinkerbell), 14, freshman, bisexual(Look-a-like Elle Fanning, sing-a-like Sara Barellies) by RosemaryAlysse

Alice Kingsleigh(Alice) 14, freshman, straight(Look-a-like Abigail Breslin, sing-a-like Kristen Chenoweth) by Angierae101

Taylor Madigan(The Mad Hatter) 17, sophomore, straight(look-a-like Dylan O'Brien, sing-a-like Nate Ruess) by MyOtherPersonality

Felix Cheshire(Cheshire Cat) 17, sophomore, bisexual(look-a-like Ezra Miller, sing-a-like John Mayer) by MyOtherPersonality

Rosalind Hearts(Queen of Hearts) 15, freshman, straight(Look-a-like Emily Rudd, Sing-a-like

Hayley Williams) by Mask Is Always Changing

Hercules Armstrong(Hercules) 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Blake Jenner, sing-a-like Blake Jenner) by Angierae101

Meg Hades(Megara) 15, sophomore, bisexual(Look-a-like Melissa Benoist, sing-a-like Melissa Benoist) by Angierae101

Quasi Frollo(Quasimodo), 15, freshman, straight(Look-a-like Haley Joel Osment, sing-a-like Darren Criss) by RosemaryAlysse

Esmerelda Walker(Esmerelda) 17, junior, straight(Look-a-like Jessica Szohr, Sing-a-like Emeli Sande) by Angierae101

Phoebus Knight(Phoebus) 18, senior, straight(Look-a-like Kellan Lutz, sing-a-like Skylar Astin) by Angierae101

Scarlett Riders(Little Red Riding Hood/Robin Hood) 17, junior, lesbian(look-a-like Naomi Scott, sing-a-like Naomi Scott) by .Strange

Mary Nottingham(Maid Marian) 16, sophomore, lesbian(Look-a-like Bella Thorne, sing-a-like Avril Lavigne) by .Strange

Zander Tanzarian(Tarzan) 17, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Alex Saxon, sing-a-like Brad Simpson)by me

Elizabeth Portwell(Jane Porter) 16, sophomore, straight(Look-a-like Nicole Anderson, sing-a-like Vanessa Hudgens) by xSakura-Kissesx

* * *

Recurring Characters:-

Rose, 17, junior(Look-a-like Molly Quinn) by RosemaryAlysse

Ari, 16, sophomore(Look-a-like Kylie Bunbury) by RosemaryAlysse

Missy, 15, freshman(Look-a-like Hailee Steinfield) by RosemaryAlysse

Faith, 16, junior(Look-a-like Willa Holland) by RosemaryAlysse

Vivianne, 16, sophomore(Look-a-like Ariel Winter) by RosemaryAlysse

Annie Tremaine, 16 year old sophomore(look-a-like Katie Leclerc)

Donna Tremaine, 17 year old Junior(Look-a-like Vanessa Marano)

Eleanor Tremaine, 38 gold-digger(look-a-like Angelina Jolie)

Flora Fey(Flora) 33, therapist(look-a-like Kristen Bell)

Fiona Fey(Fauna) 33, shop owner(look-a-like Candace Cameron-Bure)

Simon Lyons(Simba), 38, reporter(Look-a-like Tom Welling)

Sabrina Lyons(Sarabi), 58, housewife(Look-a-like Katey Sagal)

Nellie Lyons(Nala), 38, nurse(Look-a-like Neve Campbell)

Kira Lyons(Kiara), 16, sophomore(Look-a-like Grace Phipps)

Kev Wilde(Kovu) 16, sophomore(Look-a-like Shane Coffey)


	3. God Help The Outcast Chapter 1(preview)

God Help The Outcast

Chapter 1

_My name is Sydney Isabella Glass. I go by Ella though, because…well I'm not too sure why. I've always gone by Ella. From the age of five, I've lived with the most evil, vindictive, cruel woman on the planet… Eleanor Tremaine- My mom's older sister. You see, my mom and dad died when I was five, and since I didn't have any other family, I was sent to live with my aunt Eleanor and her two daugthers. Annie and Donna, who are the laziest, bitchiest girls, ever! __For as long as I remember, I've loved to sing. I guess I get that from my mom. She was always singing to me. _

Ella walked down the hall of Walt Disney High, alone, like she had done every day for the last year. Then she saw them. The Prince Brothers… Charlie and David. Ella had had a crush on Charlie Prince since the 6th grade. He was one of the most popular guys in school and Ella? Well, Ella wasn't even a blip on his radar. _If only there was a way to get him to notice me. _

Ella rounded the corner and saw Calliope Sheppard, her English teacher, coming out of the Principal's office. Calliope was smiling from ear to ear.

"Morning Ella," Calliope said, smiling at the slim girl.

"Morning Ms. Sheppard"

"Ella, I've told you before. Call me Calliope. Ms Sheppard is my mom." Calli smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I've just been given the amazing job of running 'The Kingdom Hearts', since Mrs Potts has went to that school across town."

"Kingdom Hearts? As in the Glee club?" Ella beamed.

"The very same. Interested in auditioning?"

"Definitely. I need some extracurricular activities."

"Well, I'll sign you up for the auditions. They'll be on Friday after school." Calliope said, rounding the corner and walking down the hall with a spring in her step. _If only Charlie would sign up too. That would be the perfect way for him to notice me. _Ella went to her locker to get the textbook for her world history class. She closed her locker and turned around and bumped straight into Charlie, knocking her on her ass.

"Woah, you okay?" Charlie asked, holding his hand out and helping the blonde girl up. When their hands touched, Ella felt sparks.

"Um…yeah?" Ella said, not sure what to say to the guy she had been into for years.

"Are you new here?" Charlie asked with a smile, "I haven't seen you around before."

"No, I've been…around."

"Char, come on!" David yelled from down the hall. David Prince was handsome. He was tall, and lean, and you could tell he worked out, but Charlie. In Ella's mind, he had the arms of a Greek God, and eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. In her eyes, he was beyond perfect.

"I'll see you around." Charlie smiled, and Ella felt like her heart was going to beat through her chest. "I'm Charlie, by the way." With that, the tall brunette boy ran down the hall to catch his twin brother.

"I'm Ella." She said pathetically. "Smooth Ella! Really smooth!"

"Talking to yourself Klutz?" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw the co-head cheerleader, Vanessa Urchin. "He'll never be into you. Face it, you'll never be the belle of the ball. You'll always be the one left sitting in the pumpkin patch talking to the mice." Vanessa began to cackle and skipped down the hall, her dark chocolate brown hair swinging from side to side. _She's not right! You know that Ella. She's just a bitch! But…what if she is right? Will I get my happy ever after? Probably not._

**Author's note:**

**I know that this chapter was very Ella orientated, however I do love the character of Ella. I wanted to introduce a few characters, so I thought who better than Cinderella? There are still a lot of places to be filled on the glee club, so please keep submitting. The form is on my Profile.**

**Characters introduced in this chapter.**

**Ella Glass, the 16 year old sophomore, created by RosemaryAlysse. Her counterpart is Cinderella. Her look-a-like is Elizabeth Olsen and her sing-a-like is Amanda Seyfried.**

**Charlie Prince, 17 year old junior, created by Me. His counterpart is Cinderella's Prince Charming. look-a-like is Steven R. McQueen and his sing-a-like is Adam Levine.**

**David Prince, 17 year old junior, created by Me. His counterpart is Snow White's Prince Charming. His look-a-like is Grant Gustin and his sing-a-like is Grant Gustin.**

**Vanessa Urchin, 16 year old sophomore, created by Me. Her counterpart is Vanessa/Ursula from the Little Mermaid. Her look-a-like is Miranda Cosgrove and her sing-a-like is Miranda Cosgrove. **


	4. God Help The Outcast Chapter 2(preview)

God Help The Outcast

Preview 2

"Shubert! Fishman! Come over here!" Coach Krabapple yelled at two of his top swimmers. For the last ten years, Sebastian Krabapple was the coach of Walt Disney High's swim team. He had moved to Los Angeles from Jamaica not long before that, and got his first proper teaching job there. In his time at the school, he had seen a lot of exceptionally talented swimmers, and two of his current teammates were no exception. Cousins Ariel Shubert and Fletcher Fishman. They were phenomenal swimmers, and that's why Sebastian was so hard on them. He wanted to bring out the best of them.

"What's going on coach?" Fletcher asked, nervously running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Ariel smiled at her little cousin. He was so timid and awkward.

"Well as you know, we've got a big competition next week, and I need you two to rally the team together. I don't want any of you distracted."

"But coach, we've got the big back to school party on Friday night." Ariel countered, pulling her red hair into a high ponytail.

"I said no distractions! That means NO PARTY!" Sebastian yelled, before storming off into his office.

Ariel groaned loudly as she watched her coach walk away.

"So let me guess… you're going to the party?" Fletcher asked.

"I need to Fletch, my sanity depends on it!" Ariel said, laughing at the blonde kids expression. "Come on, we need to get to class."

Not long after, the two were walking side by side down the hall, laughing at a dumb joke that Ariel had attempted to make, but Fletcher didn't understand her sense of humour some times.

"So, are you going to tell Eric about your crush on Friday?" Fletcher asked.

"No way! Every time I try to speak to him, I get so nervous that I can't talk…and when I can, I say something ridiculous." She sighed, opening her locker. "He'll never be interested in a girl as awkward as me."

"Then let him hear you sing! You have an amazing voice Ariel." Fletcher said, smiling brightly. "You shouldn't be afraid to let your voice be heard."

"I'm not afraid to have my voice heard, I just don't think I'm all that good. I love singing, but there are so many better singers at this school."

"Then why don't we go to the music room and sing something together, we have study hall anyway,. If you like it, then maybe you can sing it for Eric?" Fletcher pushed.

"Fine! But I doubt I will actually ever be comfortable enough to sing for Eric." Ariel said, as she and Fletcher walked up the stairs that led to the hallway of the music room. They walked into the music room and Fletcher picked up one of the acoustic guitars that were hanging on the walls.

"What do you wanna sing?" Ariel shrugged. "Well then, just follow my lead."

**Crush by David Archuleta **

**Performed by Ariel Shubert and Fletcher Fishman**

**Fletcher**

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside it was a rush

What a rush

**Ariel**

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much

Just too much

**Both**

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

**Both**

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way you do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going away

Going away

**Ariel(Fletcher)**

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging,

Spending time, boy, are we just friends?

Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)

**Fletcher**

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make

This into something that'll last

Last forever, forever

**Both**

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way you do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going away

Going away

**Ariel(Fletcher)**

Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)

All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)

So mesmerized (mesmerized)

And I've just got to know

**Both(Ariel)**

Do you ever think (ever think)

When you're all alone (all alone)

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (go)

Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)

Is this real or just another crush (another crush)

Do you catch a breath,

When I look at you,

Are you holding back,

Like the way I do,

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa

(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa

(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa

(when you're all alone

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa

"Woah! That was really good!" A voice said from outside the door. They two teens turned around and saw Sadie White standing smiling at them, her red bow tied in her hair, and her lips as ruby like as always. "Are you two like, a couple?"

"NOOOO!" Ariel said, over-dramatically. "He's my cousin. And he's also Gay!"

"Bi!" Fletcher argued and got a look of 'who you trying to kid?' from Ariel.

"Oh, sorry. But you guys have amazing musical chemistry together. If you weren't singing that song for each other, then who were you singing it for?"

"I was singing it for the guy I like, and I have no idea who Fletch was singing it for." Ariel said, lifting her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Sadie and Ariel gave Fletcher a look, trying to make him tell them who he liked, but Fletcher wasn't spilling. They walked out into the hall together, all three of them.

"Well, it was lovely speaking with you guys, but I need to meet my friend Eric over on the other side of the building."

"Wait, you know Eric?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah. I've known Ric forever." Sadie said, smiling brightly. "Well, I'll be seeing you." With that, the girl bounded down the hall, humming a tune to herself.

"She's not dating Eric, you know that right?" Fletcher said, putting his arm around Ariel's shoulder.

"I know. I'm not jealous." Fletcher smirked at her. "Okay, well maybe a little. But nothing will ever happen between Eric and I. He doesn't even know I exist. Now back to you! Who were you singing that song for?"

"No one in particular." Fletcher said coyly. When Ariel turned away, Fletcher looked down the hall and saw the object of HIS affection. Standing there, with his slightly insane sidekick. The dark haired boy looked up and saw Fletcher and smiled at him. Waving at the blonde, the dark haired boy went back to talking to his friend, leaving Fletcher to wonder if he'll get his happy ending either.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was ANOTHER little preview of this story. I wanted to introduce another couple of characters.**

**Song featured in this chapter: Crush by David Archuleta.**

**So in this chapter, the characters introduced were:**

**Sebastian Krabapple, the 37 year old swim coach, created by Me. His counterpart is Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. His look-a-like is Eddie Murphy, as is his sing-a-like.**

**Ariel Shubert, a 16 year old sophomore, created by SaintSparkle. Her Counterpart is Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Her look-a-like is Debby Ryan, as is her sing-a-like.**

**Fletcher Fishman, a 14 year old freshman, created by Me. His Counterpart is Flounder from The Little Mermaid. His look-a-like is Ross Lynch as is his sing-a-like.**

**Sadie White, a 16 year old sophomore, created by Me. Her Counterpart is Snow White. Her look-a-like is Lucy Hale, as is her sing-a-like.**

**Mentioned in this chapter, but not introduced: **

**Eric Tyler, a 16 year old sophomore, created by Me. His Counterpart is Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. His look-a-like is Logan Lerman, and his sing-a-like is Sam Tsui.**

**Okay, so I thought I'd leave a little mystery at the end of the chapter. Who is Fletcher crushing on? **

**We know he's dark haired, and has a crazy sidekick. Who is the mystery boy?**

**Post in the reviews who you think his crush might be. And the first person to get it right gets to choose the first group number that the Kingdom Hearts perform when the story officially kicks off, and also who sings the song too!**


	5. God Help The Outcast Chapter 3(preview)

God Help The Outcast

Preview 3

_You know the worst thing about Walt Disney High? The amount of orphanages around this place! I mean, like, come on? How many freaking orphans can live within such a short area? But no one, other than the girls who live in my orphanage, or "Pixie Hollow home for girls" and my best friend since infancy, Peter, know that I live there. And I want it to stay that way. I know from watching how people are around Peter, that when they know you're an orphan, people give you sympathy and treat you with kid gloves. I freaking HATE kid gloves!_

"Tessa, you wanna ditch English today?" Peter asked his best friend. She was kind of just staring into space, not paying attention. "Hello? Earth to Tessa!" He said, waving his hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Wanna ditch English? I'm feeling like going to the Neverland café and getting something super greasy to eat!" Peter said, grabbing his green leather jacket out of his locker.

"Do we have to?" Tessa groaned. "Can't we ditch somewhere else? I'm getting a little sick of that place." Peter looked up from where he was standing and saw one of the guys from his English class walking down the hall with his older cousin. Peter smiled at the guy and waved at the kid and turned back to Tess.

"Fine, we can go anywhere you want! Just as long as I don't need to see Uncle Bart today." Peter said, as he and Tessa started walking down the hall. Peter's Uncle Bart was one of the English teachers at the school, and he happened to be Peter's own English teacher. Peter looked back and noticed the guy he had smiled at earlier was still standing with his cousin, and Peter sighed inside. He shook his head before looking at Tessa. "So, Miss Bell, where are we going today?"

"Somewhere fun. What about the Skull Rock Café? We haven't been there for a long time!" She said overexcitedly.

"Sure, Skull Rock it is!" Peter smiled, making Tess blush slightly. Peter noticed a girl from his math class at the other side of the hall. She had light brown hair tied back in a bun. "I'll be right back. I need to ask that chick from my math class to take notes and cover for me. I don't wanna be in that class either." Peter ran across the hall, leaving Tessa quite angry, because she really hated that girl.

"Hey, Wanda?" Peter said as he got to the girl.

"It's Wendy." The girl said brightly.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Peter blushed. "I was wondering if you could do me like the biggest favour in the world?"

"It depends what the favour is." Wendy said, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you could maybe, possibly, take notes for me in math class? I have an important meeting with my social worker." Peter lied. One thing about Peter Prescott that often surprised people was how easily he could lie. He was brilliant. His lying skills were incredible.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Wendy asked, worry evident on her pale face.

"Yeah, I just need to have a meeting about my current living situation." Peter smiled softly. He knew from things that he had heard around the school that Wendy wouldn't ask him anything because she was too nice to upset anyone.

"Of course I will take notes for you, Peter." Wendy said, smiling brightly at the brunette boy in front of her.

"Thank you Wendy. You are a life saver." Peter said, kissing the girl on the cheek before running back to Tess.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Tess asked bitterly.

"Just getting her to cover for me. Now, shall we go?" Peter said, bowing overdramatically, gesturing for Tessa to down the stairs.

"Don't be an ass Petey, let's go." Tessa picked up her bag and the pair walked down the stairs and straight out of the building.

The pair hopped on a bus downtown so that they could go the Skull Rock Café. The Skull Rock Café was a little dank café at the other side of town from the school. It was always quiet there, because the food was infamous for being terrible, and the waitresses were always so rude. But Peter and Tessa loved it there, because that was where his parents took them for meals when they were children. Tessa's parents gave her up for adoption when she was born; they were teen parents not ready for the responsibility. Peter's mom died when Peter was five years old, and his dad died when he was eight. Ever since then, Peter has moved from home to home, before finally settling in at the Hangman Tree home for boys; a home that Peter had grown to love. For a while, Peter lived with his young Uncle Bart. Bart was Peter's dad's much younger half- brother, having only recently turned 30. But Peter and Bart never seemed to get along.

"Peter, look" Tessa said, pointing at a sign in Skull Rock Café. The sign was promoting a karaoke competition. Tessa loved hearing Peter sing. He had a great voice, but strangely he was very unconfident when he sung. Strangely it was the only thing that the Prescott boy wasn't confident doing.

"Tess, I ain't gonna sing." Peter said, sitting down at the counter. Tessa frowned, and her face began to turn red. "No, Tessa, don't do the face thing! It's weird!" No matter how much Peter told her to stop, she didn't seem to take heed. "Fine, I'll do it! But I'm not singing on my own!"

"Good! I'll sing with you." Tessa said, smiling, and her face returning to its normal pale colour. "What do you wanna sing?"

"I don't wanna sing anything. But if I need to sing something, you can choose."

"Uh, no! I think you should choose!"

"Fine. How about… 'I'm Just A Kid' by Simple Plan?"

"Perfect! Let's do it!" Teresa said, running up to the organiser, who took the request and Peter saw him say something to Tessa. She smiled brightly at him, before running back to Peter. "We're up first. Let's go."

"Urgh!" Peter groaned, walking up to the stage. The pair took hold of their microphones and the music began.

**I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan**

**Performed by Peter Prescott and Teresa Bell**

**Peter**

I woke up it was 7

Waited till 11

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When you're spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

**Both**

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me.. Tonight

**Teresa**

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed

Staring at these 4 walls again

I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

**Both**

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

**Peter**

What the hell is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

**Teresa**

I'm just a kid

**Peter**

I'm just a kid

**Teresa**

I'm just a kid

**Peter**

I'm just a kid

**Both**

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

**Peter**

Cause im just a kid tonight

When they stopped singing, the other customers in the café applauded them, making Peter blush slightly. Peter was the master of feigning confidence, but he was still a little kid at heart and no matter how much he pretended to be sure of himself, he was still very shy inside.

"Tessa, we better get back to school." Peter said, looking at his watch. The pair quickly settled their tab and got the next bus back to school. Walking through the halls of Walt Disney High was very quiet. Tessa left him to go to her next class, which was Gym, at the other end of the school, leaving Peter to go through the school alone. He walked past the notice board and noticed a sign-up sheet. He eyed it for a moment before smiling and signing his name onto it. He stepped back and smiled.

"_Kids of Walt Disney High, Auditions for our prestigious show choir '__**The Kingdom Hearts'**_

_Friday, in the Auditorium, at 3pm,_

_All Welcome to Audition."_

'_Ella Glass_

_Ariel Shubert_

_Fletcher Fishman_

_Belle Rose_

_David Prince_

_Peter Prescott'_

**Author's Note – Hi guys, so this is the last official preview before the story officially kicks off. I wanted to give another little sneak peak of the story before getting it completely underway. **

**Okay so in regards to the little Question at the end of the last preview-the answer is(if you didn't guess in this chapter) Peter. There was only one person who guess correctly and that was SaintSparkle. Well done, and that means you get to choose the big group number at the end of the first chapter(the first REAL chapter)**

**I will be doing little questions like that all the way through the story, some will be easier than others, but all will have the same prize… The chance to choose a number for the next chapter.**

**Song featured: I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan**

**Okay, so the characters introduced in this chapter were -**

**Peter Prescott(Peter Pan) 14 year old freshman whose look-a-like is Dylan Everett and sing-a-like is Max Schneider created by me.**

**Wendy Darling(Wendy) 14 year old freshman whose look-a-like Chloe Moretz and sing-a-like is Taylor Swift created by Angierae101**

**Teresa Bell(Tinkerbell), 14, year old freshman whose Look-a-like is Elle Fanning and sing-a-like is Sara Barellies created by RosemaryAlysse**

**So please, Read and Review this chapter…because similar to how Tinkerbell needs applause to live, I need feedback to live…Both positive and negative welcome.**

**Thanks guys. **

**Danny1993**


End file.
